The curse of Gea
by OceanReady
Summary: Todo solía ser tranquilo, la guerra contra Gea termino, esperábamos no mas llegadas de profecías o batallas, no mas muertes, pero cuando eres un semidiós todo eso no puede ser posible... La maldición de Gea nos rodea, estamos sin dioses, sin nuestros amigos, sin nada, y al borde de la vida o la muerte, con estos seres monstruosos que los hacen llamar “titanes”.


_**Él llamado de los dioses**_

 **Percy P.O.V.**

La guerra de la gigantomaquia había acabado, todos los semidioses estaban en sus actividades rutinarias, o algunos recuperándose de la reciente batalla.

Al fin podía suspirar de alivio, se acabaron las profecías, se acabaron las interminables batallas, Cronos estaba derrotado, Gea estaba dormida, y yo estaba al lado de mi queridísima novia, Annabeth Chase.

Estábamos conversando sobre ir a la Universidad de Nueva Roma, después de todo planeábamos formalizar nuestras vidas juntos en el territorio romano, y eso no hacía mas que ponerme contento de lo que ya era ahora.

Pero claro, este tipo de conversaciones, duran poco, para aclararlo mejor fuimos interrumpidos, por cierta persona en especial.

Para ser exactos Nico Di Angelo y sus secuaces.

Bah solo eran Nico, Jason y Piper, pero suena mejor de esa manera.

—Hola—dijo Nico secamente—el Consejo Olímpico, nos ha mandado a llamar, solo faltaban ustedes, así que aquí estamos.

—No le tomen atención a el comportamiento de Nico, está de mal humor, porque interrumpimos su "cita" con su solecito.—dijo sonriendo Piper.

—¡No era una cita, y yo nunca le he llamado solecito a Will!—dijo alzando la voz y con un fuerte sonrojo.

—Yo nunca he dicho que fuera Will.—dijo divertida Piper.

—Pipes tu lado Afrodita— dijo por lo bajo Jason

—Ya silencio que me dan jaqueca—respondí— y Nico tú si le dices solecito a Will. Solangelo is real.

—Hay por favor, tú también—protestó Nico, al ver como Piper y yo gritamos que Solangelo es canon.

Después de amenazas de muerte y llamadas de atención por parte de Annabeth. Llegamos al fin a la casa grande.

—Chicos, que bueno que llegaron—dijo Quirón—yo no tengo nada que decirles, los dioses quieren que ustedes vallan al Olimpo. Es urgente pero nada grave. Por viaje sombra, así que Señor Di Angelo...

—No hay problema—dijo Nico—todos hagan un círculo y unan sus manos.

—Nico estás seguro, Will no te dijo...—dijo Jason preocupado.

—Si el solecito se va preocupar Di Angelo— le respondí.

—Buena suerte—dijo Quirón saliendo de la casa grande

—Jackson necesito concentración—exclamó Nico irritado

—Esta bien, está bien pero solo digo porque...

—¡Ya cállate!

—No soy tu tipo

—Sesos de Alga cállate o no te doy las galletas azules que me dio Sally—dijo Annabeth eso captó mi atención.

—Bien, me voy a callar—dije emocionado

Y antes de que diga otra palabra la oscuridad me tragó por completo.

Nico P.O.V.

El día comenzó bien, para un hijo de Hades es decir yo. Estuve con Will en la enfermería jugando Mithomagic, hasta que apareció Piper con Jason, justo en el momento más vergonzoso: Solace se había acercado para besarme. Después de todo aquello tuve que soportar a Percy y a Piper, suerte que Annabeth les mandó a callar, y es que ella da miedo, hasta a mí me produce escalofríos, algo que por supuesto no comento, ni lo saco al aire.

Y bueno, aquí estamos en el Olimpo, tuve que esperar unos cuántos minutos para recuperarme. Ir a este "lugar" me molesta, porque mi "querido tío" Zeus (sin animó de ofender Jason) cerró el Olimpo y ahora así de fácil nos llama, bien todo el Consejo olímpico nos llama, pero tengo la sensación de que Zeus es el cabecilla de esta idea.

—Bien, acabemos esto rápido—dijo para si mismo Zeus, aunque todos le hallan escuchado—Semidioses, muestren el debido respeto.

—Hermano, creo que no deberías hablarles, después de todo lo que han hecho— dijo mi padre sorprendentemente a nuestro favor.

—Concuerdo—dijo Poseidón

—Bien, bien solo por esta vez—dijo Zeus rodando los ojos y luego para dirigirlas hacia nosotros— Semidioses, solo les llamamos para que vallan a una misión, para ser mas exactos en Kansas, deben de sentirse honrados al llevar a cabo esta misión.

—¡Qué!— grito enfurecido Percy, suerte que existiese Annabeth porque de no ser así, hace tiempo que se hubiera vuelto en cenizas.

Annabeth le susurró unas cuantas palabras, las cuáles no logré escucharlas, pero Percy se calmó, Atenea solo les miraba, parece que después de todo ya ha superado la relación de su hija, agregando de todo lo que hizo Percy por ella. Pero aún así su orgullo es muy fuerte.

Annabeth le miro a Jason y tuvieron una conversación de miradas. Y antes de que Zeus pueda hablar, Jason lo hizo salvando al muy tonto de Jackson.

—Tienes razón, padre, eh, nos sentimos honrados.

—Mucho más que honrados—dijo Piper a la ayuda de Jason.

—Eso y aceptamos la misión, entonces Kansas... que debemos hacer es... es una ¿profecía?—exclamo Jason.

—No exactamente, lo que pasa es que después de todo, solo queremos comprobar si los apoyos de Gea se hallan retirado de ese lugar—dijo Zeus rascándose la barbilla— ¿profecía? no se puede saber Apolo ahora es un mortal, aun falta mucho para que recién vuelva hacer un dios.

Después de estar conversando intercambiando datos, los dioses nos dijeron que ahora mismo debíamos partir. Nuestras cosas necesarias ya lo teníamos, cada uno hablo con nuestro respectivo padre o madre. Aún seguía preocupado con lo que me dijo mi padre.

"Recuerda Nico, en el inframundo ha habido... los monstruos parece como si estuviesen revelándose o dando su poder a alguien, solo... solo cuidate ¿vale?"

Estas palabras, sin ofender a mi padre me traían sin cuidado, papá se esta volviendo como Bianca, yo ya no soy un niño, y se protegerme por mi mismo, además tengo unos buenos amigos que me apoyan.

Apenas teníamos nuestros objetos los dioses nos enviaron en una nube de polvo a Kansas.

Cuando llegamos inmediatamente nos pusimos en posición de combate, pero no sucedió nada, así que guardamos las armas.

—Este lugar me trae malos recuerdos.—dijo Jason.—Fue el lugar donde los eilodon nos poseyeron.

—Pero de todas formas, eso es lo menos de lo preocupante.—dijo Annabeth. —Se me hace muy raro de que este lugar este desierto.

—Yo también presiento peligro.—dije nervioso y preocupado, lo cual no era algo frecuente en mi.

—Bah, dejen su paranoia chicos.—dijo tranquilo Percy.—Nos hemos enfrentado a la mayoría de monstruos, no hay que tener miedo.

— _Si hay que tener miedo, Perseus Jackson, miedo de Gea._

Todos nos quedamos impactados, y con un frenesí de emociones de desesperación, esa voz...

Gea.

Pero ella estaba dormida, la habían vencido, le habían hecho dormir...¿cierto?.

 _—Tranquilos semidioses, estoy dormida, pero he conseguido un poco de fuerza para retomar mi venganza. He hecho que los dioses se creyeran la mentira de que unos monstruos rondaban en este sitio, y al parecer el tonto de Zeus se lo logro creer._

 _Pero ahora ustedes están aquí, y recibirán mi venganza, mi maldición..._

No nos dio tiempo de reaccionar, o sea fue inevitable lo que se dio a suceder.

La tierra se abrió y nos trago a todos.

¡PUM!¡PUM!

Era como él Tártaro, paredes rocosas, olía a azufre, y se podía sentir una brisa caliente en este túnel de oscuridad.

La caída no fue dura, gracias a Jason que nos logro mantener en flote, pero se sentía algo raro, la luz del sol y del cielo, nos hicieron abrir nuestros párpados, y frente a nosotros se encontraban...

Murallas.

Y lo peor de todo era que era un niño, de la edad de diez años, y no era el único todos eramos unos niños.

Dioses, en que nos hemos metido.


End file.
